


I Found

by laurenkinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cop! Otabek Altin, Death Threats, M/M, Medical Examination, Panic Attacks, Past Yuri Plisetsky/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Questioning, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Takeshi Nishigori Is A Doctor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: When Yuri's world is turned upside down by a thoughtless act of violence, the last thing he expects is to fall for the cop handling his case.





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER HAS A FAIRLY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE SO USE CAUTION***
> 
> Hey there! Thanks for showing interest! This is my first time writing and posting a fic with multiple chapters, so tags are not complete and there is a lot of work to be done. I hope some of you will stick around! I am unsure how often I will be updating, but I will try my damnedest to make it as often as possible. 
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> As of right now, this fic is not being beta'd (because I'm posting behind my friend's back) but I am not seeking a beta. 
> 
> The title of the fic is named after Amber Run's song, "I Found," which I think has very fitting lyrics.
> 
> Thank you so much!

It was over before it really began.

Yuri had just gone to the bathroom.  Just for a second.  The alcohol-induced haze he was in was enough to lower his guard, enough to make him do one irrational thing.  The music outside the bathroom door pounded out a low beat, but it was so much quieter away from the bass and the dancing and the laughter.  Yuri braced his hands on the sink, looked up at his face, and everything spun a little.  He was pretty sure vomit would be in his future, and he mentally berated himself for drinking too much too quickly.  It’s just, his friends always set a harsh pace and he always felt like he had to keep up.  He knew Viktor was probably out there grinding with his boyfriend Yuuri, able to keep his alcohol level at just the right place:  drunk, but not so drunk he couldn’t stand.

Yuri groaned.  He always did this, always drank himself into a stupor then threw up the whole night.  Even as he thought it, his gut churned and he felt a wave of nausea flow through him.  Concentrating on one area of the marble counter, he swallowed the feeling down with some difficulty and looked back up in the mirror.  

That was when it happened.

He felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and cried out, dropping to the floor, hand clutching the back of his head.  Adrenaline rushed through his body, granting him temporary clarity, but all he saw were a pair of combat boots through tear-streaked eyes.  

It was all he needed to see.

“JJ,” he whispered, and a cruel laugh sounded somewhere above him.  He heard the bathroom door lock with a _click_ and his heart skipped ten or fifteen beats.  Then he was being dragged up by his hair into a standing position.

“Did you miss me, Yuri?” the man sneered, face inches from Yuri’s and reeking of alcohol.  Yuri realized, belatedly, that JJ had probably been watching him all night.  It must have shown on his face, because his attacker laughed again.  “Yep, that’s right, I’ve been here all night.  Watching you, waiting.  It’s hard to get you away from your friends, you know that?  Viktor has been keeping a watchful eye on you all night.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri spat, glaring at JJ.  He gasped as his head was yanked back even harder by the hand in his hair, forcing him to stare at the ceiling.

“Fuck me?” JJ purred.  His other hand traveled down Yuri’s chest and roughly cupped his dick through his tight black jeans.  “Is that what you want?”

Yuri’s heart pounded wildly in his chest, his worst nightmares creeping up on him.  Tears began to spill out of his eyes.  “No, please,” he whispered.  JJ pressed his palm into Yuri’s dick even harder and groaned.

“I missed this,” he confessed lowly, the hand on Yuri’s dick moving up to unbutton his jeans.  “Nobody just dumps me and gets away with it, you know.”  Yuri whimpered and the hand in his hair tightened.  “You’ll pay for it.”

“No, please, no!” Yuri shouted now.  He struggled against JJ’s hold with everything he had in him, bringing a foot up and stomping back, hoping to make contact with something, _anything._   JJ grunted in pain and Yuri rejoiced in his head, hope surging into his chest as he was able to slip out of the other man’s grasp and head for the door.

“Oh no you don’t,” JJ growled, and Yuri felt another blow, this time on the side of his face.  This time when he fell to the floor, he stayed down.  He laid on his side on the dirty bathroom floor, the beat of the music rising and falling outside the door, and reached up to feel his face.  His hand came back bloody.  Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach and felt another wave of nausea that this time he couldn’t swallow down.  He vomited all the contents of his stomach onto the floor, gasping and retching, feeling the liquid travel across the floor and into his hair.

“Jesus Christ,” JJ remarked.  “I mean, I almost don’t even want to touch you after that, but I’m not about to let you walk out of here either.”  There was a fraction of a second where JJ seemed to be deciding what to do, then Yuri felt the other man’s hands lift him back to his feet and bend him over the counter so that his head was in the bowl of the sink.  JJ turned the water on and Yuri gasped as the cold liquid ran over the back of his head, drenching his hair and effectively washing the vomit out at the same time.  Faintly, as if his body had traveled someplace else and all that remained at the sink was his soul, Yuri felt JJ’s hands roughly pulling his jeans down just enough to bare his ass and the tops of his thighs.  

“No,” Yuri protested weakly, but he knew.  He already knew this was it.

It was over before it really began.

JJ spit into his hand and Yuri heard the squelching sound that unmistakably meant JJ was jerking himself.  Yuri wondered if maybe that’s all his ex would do, just jerk off then leave him there with come dripping off his body.  But even Yuri, in his drunken state, knew that would not be the case.  

There was no preparation, no gentle touches or soft kisses.  JJ pushed his spit-slicked cock into Yuri’s body hard and deep, and Yuri screamed, bumping the top of his head on the faucet.  He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.  It burned.  JJ groaned and brought a hand up to hold Yuri’s head under the water, while the other hand grabbed Yuri’s hands one by one and brought them to a restraining position behind his back.  

Yuri checked out.

His eyes closed, his mind drifted, and he focused on the thundering sounds of the bass outside the door of his prison.  It distracted him from the pain, from the sounds of JJ getting close, and eventually from the sound of the other man’s release.  Yuri heard, almost imperceptibly, the sound of the water being turned off.  He felt a third blow to the back of his head and he sank to the floor, landing on his back with a dull thud.  

“Fuck you,” JJ spat, and kicked Yuri in his side with the steel-wrought toe of one of his boots.  “And if you tell the police, I swear to god I’ll kill you.”

The lock on the door clicked again and the door swung open, the music blaring into the room briefly, before closing again.  

Yuri blinked blearily, unable to hold his eyes open, and finally clocked out for good.

 

The next thing Yuri remembered was screaming.  

“Viktor!  Oh fuck.  Oh fuck.  _Viktor!_ ”  

Katsuki.  Yuri recognized the voice, and for the first time in his life, it didn’t annoy him.  He cracked open his eyes as he heard footsteps rush into the room, but the light was too bright against his pounding skull, and he squeezed them shut again.  He felt the telltale hotness of tears spilling from his eyes.

“Oh my god, Yuri, Jesus Christ.  Call 9-1-1 Yuuri.  Quickly.”  

That would be Viktor.  Always the more level-headed of the pair.  Always the hero.

“Yuri, can you hear me?” Viktor murmured.  His hands felt along Yuri’s body lightly, checking the injuries.  

“-he was attacked, I think, but none of us were here.  Please hurry,” Yuri heard Katsuki saying in the background.  He moaned and rolled over onto his side, coughing.  He felt a searing pain in his side and cried out hoarsely, raising an arm to clutch at the ache uselessly.

“Broken ribs, definitely,” he heard Viktor say, then Katsuki repeated it to the dispatcher.  “Yuri, does anything else hurt?”  Viktor gently touched Yuri’s split lip, then the back of his head, drawing his hand away with a hiss as it came back bloody.  “And most likely a concussion as well.”  Katsuki continued repeating everything Viktor said back through the receiver.  Yuri once more cracked his eyes open, this time managing to keep them open to observe the scene around him.  He noticed the floor first, streaked with vomit, blood, and what appeared to be semen as well.  It brought everything surging back to the surface of his mind and he felt his body heave as he vomited again, sobbing.  The pain in his side brought everything around him into sharp relief and he rolled onto his stomach in an effort to block it all out.  He heard Viktor gasp.

“Yuuri, he’s been raped.”

“Wait, what?” 

“He’s been _raped_ , Yuuri!”

Yuri groaned and rolled back over onto his side, coughing again and whining at the sharp throb.  He felt a soft hand on his arm, then on his face, smoothing damp and bloody strands of hair out of his eyes.

“Yuri, hang in there, okay?” he heard Viktor plead.  “Help is on the way.”

Weakly, Yuri croaked, “No cops,” but Viktor didn’t hear him as the room was suddenly full of the commotion of paramedics and police officers.  Yuri heard multiple people talking at once as paramedics began taking his vitals and moving him onto a stretcher.  He choked a sob as he was rolled onto his back, someone quickly immobilizing his head.

“…conscious, but barely,” one of them was saying to another.  

“Can you tell me your name?” another, definitely a female, asked Yuri, and he blinked away tears.

“Yuri,” he responded, and found it took a great deal of effort to speak.

“I’m going to need your last name as well, honey,” the paramedic apologized.  Yuri shivered, feeling cold and damp.

“Plisetsky,” he answered.

“Okay, Yuri, can you tell me your date of birth?”

Yuri closed his eyes.  Breathe, he just had to breathe, but he found breathing hurt too much.  The paramedic’s question started to slip his mind and he felt himself drifting back into welcoming darkness.  

Such welcoming darkness.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice was lightly accented, but Yuri could not place its origin. He let his eyes roam unabashedly over the man’s features; dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin. Not unattractive, but his jaw was sharp and his eyes looked like he had seen too much in what was certain to have been a short career. He was so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far! Whew, I'm only on chapter two and I've realized that writing a multi-chaptered fic is not for the faint of heart! I will eventually figure out some kind of schedule for updates but for now I'll just be posting them when I'm done hammering them out. Please let me know if anything in this chapter is inconsistent with real life questioning after sexual assault. I did a lot of Googling but I'm sure I got some things wrong.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!

Yuri didn’t remember the ride to the hospital.  When he finally awoke, he found himself in a too-bright room laying in a lumpy bed.  

He _hurt._ Everything _hurt._

Yuri’s breath quickened and tears began to spill from his eyes as what happened caught up to his brain.  JJ…he never would have thought, not even for a second, not while they were dating at least.  But even now, his head feeling like it would split open at any moment, Yuri realized there had been signs.  The overprotectiveness, the possession, the control JJ always had over Yuri’s day-to-day life without him really noticing it.  It all came to the forefront of Yuri’s mind and mocked him.  

It was his fault.  He could have prevented this whole thing.  

And Viktor…Yuuri…they were probably worried sick about him.  

“Mr. Plisetsky?” Yuri groggily looked to the side and heard the door to his room open and close, then more than one pair of footsteps approaching the bed.  The curtain slid open and a female nurse walked in.  She smiled gently.  “How are you feeling?”

Yuri chuckled humorlessly, but even the small movement felt like he was being kicked in the ribs all over again and he whimpered.  

“Mr. Plisetsky, just stay as still as you can,” the nurse said calmly, putting a hand on Yuri’s arm.  He looked down and was surprised to find an I.V. catheter in his hand already and something on his finger that he knew would monitor his oxygen levels.  He swallowed and it felt difficult, like his tongue was too thick.

“Water?” he croaked.  The nurse smiled and reached onto the table behind her, grabbing a cup.

“Just ice chips right now, sweetie,” she apologized.  “I’m sure pretty soon they will let you have some water.”

Yuri didn’t care.  He took one of the ice chips gladly when she lifted it up to his mouth, wincing as the cold came in contact with his split lip.  He sucked on the cool shard for a few seconds and his eyes fluttered shut as the liquid seeped down the back of his throat.  It was heaven.

“Mr. Plisetsky, I’ve got someone here to see you but first I’d like to explain what kind of condition you’re in,” the nurse said.  “You came in here unconscious.  Short version is you have a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, contusions to your liver and spleen, and obviously a lot of bruising and cuts.  Does that all make sense to you?”

Yuri opened his eyes and looked at the woman.  After a pause to think about everything she had said, he nodded.  Unbidden, he felt more tears start to flow from his eyes and he cursed his body for the betrayal.  Now, more than ever, he wanted to feel strong, but all he felt was weakness and a desperation to be utterly alone for a while.  He inhaled, then exhaled shakily and averted his gaze to the ceiling.  He felt a hand on his.

“It’s okay,” the nurse murmured.  “Nobody here is going to hurt you.”

Suddenly a male voice cleared its throat and the nurse jumped.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Plisetsky, but this is Officer Altin.  He will be the one working on your case,” she said, gesturing for the man to step out from behind the curtain.  

Yuri swallowed and blinked away the tears then took a good look at the man.  He quickly decided he was going to be in for a long…night?  Morning?  He realized with uncertainty that he didn’t even know how long it had been since the attack, much less how long he had been in the hospital.  As if reading his mind, the man checked his watch and said, “You haven’t been here long.  Only a few hours.”  He turned to the nurse and nodded politely, effectively excusing her from the room without even saying a word.  Yuri raised his eyebrows.

“Can’t she stay?” he asked.  

“I would, sweetie, but I have to get your…kit..together,” she said, quickly exiting the room and pulling the door shut.  Yuri’s heart lurched.  Again, as if reading Yuri’s mind, Officer Altin sat in the chair beside the bed and began speaking.

“Mr. Plisetsky, your nurse is putting together a rape kit for you,” he explained.  “Do you know what that is?”  His voice was lightly accented, but Yuri could not place its origin. He let his eyes roam unabashedly over the man’s features; dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin.  Not unattractive, but his jaw was sharp and his eyes looked like he had seen too much in what was certain to have been a short career.  He was so young.

“Mr. Plisetsky?”

Yuri groaned.  “Just…call me Yuri,” he said.  Officer Altin looked momentarily surprised, then conceded with a nod.

“Okay, Yuri.  Can you answer my previous question?”

Yuri swallowed but did not offer up an answer.  Sure, he knew what a rape kit was.  He’d watched enough Law and Order reruns to know exactly what would happen.  He felt his heart speed up as he thought about the questions, the exams, everything that happened on the TV shows.  He realized with growing panic that all of those things were going to happen to _him._   Officer Altin seemed to notice Yuri’s fear growing and reached out to put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, Yuri,” he soothed.  “You don’t need to answer the question.  I think you already know the answer.”  He cleared his throat and seemed to hesitate before continuing.  “I do, however, need to ask you a few other questions.  I know you don’t want to think about what happened, but we really need all the information you can give us.  Okay?”

Yuri met the man’s eyes for a moment then closed his own and nodded.

“Alright, Yuri,” Officer Altin started.  “Do you know the person who did this to you?”

Yuri swallowed thickly and nodded again.  “My ex,” he whispered.  He heard a pen on paper making notes.

“Can you tell me your ex’s name?”

Yuri hesitated.  His mind remembered foggily the last thing JJ had said to him as he laid on the bathroom floor in his own vomit and blood.  _If you tell the police, I swear to god I’ll kill you._

“No.”

Officer Altin sighed.  “Yuri, I know you don’t want him on the streets with the power to hurt someone else,” he said gently.  “What did he tell you?”

Yuri opened his eyes and looked back at the policeman.  “He said if I tell the police he will kill me.”  His eyes stung with fresh tears.  “I can’t tell you.”

“It’s okay, Yuri, we hear this all the time,” the other man said.  “He will not hurt you.  We just want to make sure he can’t do this again.  Do you understand?”

“I understand, but I can’t tell you his name,” Yuri whispered, feeling defeated.  His heart beat painfully in his chest out of fear, anger, something.  Officer Altin cleared his throat and suddenly everything was business.

“Yuri, I can’t let you leave this hospital until you tell me a name,” he stated.  “All we want to do here is protect you.  This man is dangerous.  He is a threat to you, and to other people.  I know you’re scared, and I know he threatened you, but you can’t let him do this to you or you will live in constant fear of the next attack.  Trust me when I say, you’d be much better off letting us throw him in prison where he belongs.”

Yuri inhaled shakily.  He knew Officer Altin was right.  His heart continued to beat a rapid staccato in his chest, nearly clawing its way up his throat.  Quietly, he opened his mouth and spoke.  “Jean-Jacques Leroy,” he whispered.  “That’s his name.”

Officer Altin smiled.  “Thank you, Yuri.  Now, from here on out the questions are going to get a little harder.  I’m very sorry.  Are you ready?”  Yuri nodded.  “Alright.  Can you describe what he looks like?  As much detail as possible would be helpful.”

Yuri gulped.  “He’s uh, he’s pretty tall.  Maybe about five feet ten inches.  Tan.  Dark hair.  Blue eyes.”  He felt nausea rise in his throat.  Officer Altin seemed to notice, yet again, and picked up the trashcan next to the bed.  Yuri leaned over the edge of the bed and promptly vomited into the bin.  Most of what came up was bile, followed by a few dry heaves.  Yuri felt a hand in his hair, keeping it out of the way of his mouth.  When he was finished, he collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping, clutching his side.  When the pain started to lessen into more of a dull ache, Yuri glanced at Officer Altin.  The other man was regarding him with what appeared to be a look of sympathy.  Yuri quickly looked away, feeling ashamed of the weak state of his body.  “Sorry,” he croaked.

“Don’t be,” Officer Altin dismissed him.  He cleared his throat and looked down at his notepad, then back up.  “Now, do you know how you received the wounds on your head?  Did he have a weapon?”

Yuri closed his eyes and memories came swooping back: the first blow to the back of his head, definitely by an object and not his hand.  The second, also with a hard object.  As he tried to remember the third blow, things started to get hazy, but he was pretty sure there had been something in JJ’s hand.  He voiced this aloud, and heard Officer Altin writing again.  

“So he definitely had an item he was using as a weapon, but you can’t remember what it was.  That’s okay.  I’ll have someone scout the crime scene again and see if they can find something.”  At this point, Officer Altin stopped speaking and took a deep breath.  Yuri felt his heart speed up erratically.  Suddenly the room felt very close, like everything was drawing in on him, trying to smother him.  

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” he whispered.  Officer Altin raised his eyes and looked at Yuri.  He seemed to have a some sort of internal struggle for a moment, then his eyes softened and he reached over to touch Yuri’s arm.  

“Yuri, I’m sorry, but I have just a couple more questions,” he apologized.  Yuri felt the man’s thumb rubbing small, soothing circles into his arm and closed his eyes.  He could do this.  He could do this.

He could do this.

“Yuri.  I know you don’t want to face what happened, and I don’t blame you.  I wish I could…” Officer Altin paused, seemingly trying to decide which words to use, then said softly, “I wish I could take all of this pain away from you.  I really do.  But in order for me to help you, I need to know exactly how everything played out.  Everything he said.  Please help me help you.”  His tone of voice sounded genuine, his plea so polite and caring.  Yuri wanted nothing more than to open up to the man then close his eyes and go to sleep and pretend none of the night’s events had ever happened; but his body was covered in reminders of the attack, his face bruised, lip bloody, head pounding, chest and abdomen throbbing.  Amidst all the aches and hurts Yuri felt all over his body, he obstinately ignored the one lower down that reminded him of JJ the most.  He remembered, foggily, Viktor’s shocked voice and Katsuki’s stunned answer.  

_Yuuri, he’s been raped._

_Wait, what?_

_He’s been_ raped, _Yuuri!_

“Yuri?”

Yuri started, realizing he’d been daydreaming.  Or day-nightmaring.  He wasn’t sure if that was even a word, but he felt like it should be.  

“Sorry,” he muttered.  

“It’s okay,” Officer Altin excused him.  “But I need to know, Yuri.  Please.”

Yuri looked up and met Officer Altin’s eyes.  They looked absolutely genuine, just like his voice, and Yuri found himself staring into the chocolate orbs as if they were his lifeline.  His only way out of this mess.  Officer Altin seemed to realize and smiled gently, then nodded. 

The floodgates opened.

“I went into the bathroom to throw up,” Yuri started, realizing he already sounded like a fool.  “I had too much to drink and I don’t handle alcohol very well.  I usually bring someone with me but Viktor and Yuuri were dancing and I just didn’t want to bother them.”

“You have a friend named Yuuri as well?” Officer Altin chuckled.  Yuri felt the vice around his heart loosen a little and snorted.

“Yeah, total coincidence,” he replied.  “There was nobody else in the bathroom.  He just came out of nowhere.  He hit me with…whatever was in his hand and basically just told me he had missed me and asked if I wanted to…”

Officer Altin narrowed his eyes.  “If you wanted to what?”

Yuri swallowed.  “Fuck him,” he whispered.  “I told him no, but he said he’d been watching me all night and waiting for his chance.  I tried to get away but he hit me again, then he pushed me over the counter…”  Yuri’s voice trailed off and he felt himself losing every ounce of courage he’d had at the beginning of the story.  His chest constricted and hot tears started spilling over onto his cheeks and he realized with horror that he was going to vomit again.  Leaning over the side of the bed, he retched and the same yellow liquid from before spilled from his throat.  He coughed harshly and retched again, then again.  A choked sob forced its way out as his body heaved.  He once more felt one of Officer Altin’s hands holding his hair back while the other rubbed his back reassuringly.  When he finally felt like he was done, he fell back onto the bed.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried, reaching up to cover his face with his hands.  Officer Altin waited quietly and patiently while Yuri released all the pent-up emotions he’d been feeling.  It felt like an eternity that he sat there and wept, Officer Altin by his side, saying nothing yet somehow lending quiet strength to Yuri’s broken mind.  Finally, his cries were reduced to hiccups.  As he quieted, Officer Altin closed his notebook and stood.

“I am very sorry, Yuri,” he said.  “I know this was hard on you.  I won’t bother you anymore.  For now, try to get some rest.  My investigation will continue and I will be back to speak with you soon.”  As the man turned and walked towards the door, Yuri heard it creak open and the nurse popped her head around the corner.

“Mr. Plisetsky?” she asked.  “It’s time.”


	3. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down at his bare feet and listened to the quiet typing outside the confined space he was in, the voices of doctors and nurses outside the room, the ever-constant pounding of his pulse. Gingerly, he began taking his clothes off, finally getting a good look at his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this chapter fought me hard. I am not very satisfied with it, but I'm at the point now where I've been writing it for weeks and inspiration is just not hitting me on this one. It also doesn't help that I am continuing my habit of writing at an ungodly hour of the night. So I am really, really sorry. It sucks. 
> 
> Also, I know I majorly fucked up on the proceedings of post-rape examinations. I had like, fifteen tabs open that all told me different things, so it's probably not accurate in the slightest. I am certainly not making light of the situation at all. Please forgive me for any inaccuracies.

“Mr. Plisetsky, can you go ahead and stand behind this curtain and strip?  Everything off, please.  There is a gown hanging on the wall.  Once you are done please have a seat on the exam chair.”

Yuri winced as he stood and tried to ignore the sound of his heart thrumming in his ears.  The nurse gave his shoulder a reassuring pat and stored the wheelchair he’d been forced to use in a corner.

“It’s okay,” she murmured.  “Dr. Nishigori is very good at what he does.  It’ll be okay.”  Yuri ignored her and made his way behind the aforementioned curtain, drawing it shut behind him.  He looked down at his bare feet and listened to the quiet typing outside the confined space he was in, the voices of doctors and nurses outside the room, the ever-constant pounding of his pulse.  Gingerly, he began taking his clothes off, finally getting a good look at his body.

His wrists were the first thing he noticed, and he found himself unsure how he hadn’t noticed them before.  Bruises in the shape of fingers spread across them.  His arms also sported reminders of JJ’s cruelty, though Yuri realized the dusting of purple on them was probably more evident of his multiple spills onto the floor and not physical roughness.  His eyes roamed down and he almost vomited when they fell on the black bruise that had bloomed spectacularly on his left side, a memento of the kick that had finally forced Yuri’s mind into unconsciousness.  

“Mr. Plisetsky?” a voice said, and Yuri jumped.  “Are you okay, honey?”

The nurse.

“Uh,” Yuri rasped, then cleared his throat.  “Uh, yeah, sorry.”  As quick as he could, and firmly ignoring the various injuries on his body, Yuri donned the gown from the wall and slid the curtain open.  He stared at the exam chair, previously unnoticed in his nervousness, and swallowed audibly.  The walk to the chair seemed to take ages, and Yuri thought of what people would say if they knew what was about to happen.  Viktor would probably try to comfort him, Katsuki too.  His grandpa would lend strength and stability that Yuri so desperately needed.  He wondered if anybody had even contacted his grandpa yet, then his knees hit the front of the metal and he stopped.  He closed his eyes, then turned around and sat, hissing at the soreness of his ass.  The nurse wheeled a metal shelf close to the table and met Yuri’s eyes, smiling gently, as if everything was normal here.  

Everything was not normal.  Yuri’s gaze wandered to the shelf and his eyes widened minutely; the instruments sitting on it looked more like torture devices than medical equipment.  He was about to voice that when the doctor stood from his seat at the computer and turned around.

“Alright, Mr. Plisetsky, I’m Dr. Nishigori.  I’ll be the one conducting your exam and getting your kit started.  You’ve already met my nurse, Mila,” he motioned towards the nurse that had been taking care of Yuri.  “She will be staying in the room with us during the procedure.  I would like to stress here that you are under no obligation to continue once the preliminary examination is complete.  I am not here to force you into something you are uncomfortable with.  Do you understand everything so far?”

Yuri looked down at his feet and nodded.

“Good,” the man said, then stepped forward.  “Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions.  I know an officer has already been by to speak with you, but there are some standard things that need to be taken care of before I proceed.  Some of these questions may seem very personal, but I assure you, they are completely within protocol.”  Dr. Nishigori turned back to his laptop screen and sat.  “Alright, Mr. Plisetsky.  Are you currently on any long-term medications?”

“No,” Yuri replied, glad they hadn’t started with the super personal questions.

“Do you have any medical conditions, allergies, anything like that?”

“Uh, no, not that I know of.”

“Alright.  How many sexual partners have you had in the past year?”

Yuri blinked.  That got personal.  “Um, just one.”

Dr. Nishigori turned and looked at Yuri.  “Is this the individual that assaulted you this evening?  I believe the officer I spoke with told me his name is Mr. Leroy?”

“Yes.”

Dr. Nishigori turned back to his computer screen and typed a few things.  “And I am assuming that you have not had consensual sex with anybody, including Mr. Leroy, in the past five days?”

Yuri shook his head, then quickly said, “No.”

“Excellent.  Alright, Mr. Plisetsky,” the man said, and wheeled over to Yuri.  “I will warn you that I have already discussed the nature of the assault with the officer who questioned you.  I am aware that Mr. Leroy did force anal intercourse on you.  That being said, I will need to do not only an external exam, but an internal one as well.  I will explain each step before it begins to prepare you as best I can.  Do you have any questions so far?”

Yuri’s mind reeled.  He had hundreds of questions, but he wasn’t sure where to start or how to voice them properly.  He felt very small as he shook his head, blocking out the noise of the fears and doubts in his mind.  Dr. Nishigori patted his knee and stood.

“Okay, Mr. Plisetsky, go ahead and sit up straight for me.  I’m just going to get your vitals before we begin.”  

For the next few minutes, Yuri breathed in as deeply as he could without bursting into tears, then exhaled forcefully.  He had his blood pressure taken, then his temperature, and finally, after making some notes on the computer, Dr. Nishigori returned to his chair next to Yuri.

“Alright, Mr. Plisetsky,” he started, pulling on a pair of gloves followed by an ear loop mask, “what I’m going to need you to do is lay down and scoot your rear end all the way to the very edge of the chair, almost like you’re going to slide right off, then lift your legs and put them in these.”  The man indicated two leg rests on each side of the table.  “Once you’re in position, I will then uncover everything from the waist down and do an external examination.  I am sure everything we are about to do will be relatively new, so just bear with me, okay?”

Yuri swallowed.  “Okay,” he agreed.  Carefully, he leaned back all the way and slid his lower body to the end of the chair, awkwardly placing his calves in the stirrups.  Dr. Nishigori didn’t stand up from his chair, but instead scooted forward until Yuri couldn’t see him any longer.  He felt a light touch on his legs and jumped.

“Sorry, Mr. Plisetsky, just widening your legs.  Now, you’re going to feel a breeze as I uncover you.”  After a couple seconds of tugging on Yuri’s gown, Dr. Nishigori pulled the lower half free and folded it up Yuri’s legs.  Yuri felt cool air blow across his exposed skin and shivered.  

“Now you’re going to feel my fingers on your penis and scrotum.  If anything feels uncomfortable, just let me know.”  A moment later Yuri felt gentle fingers between his legs, causing him to inhale sharply and close his eyes.  The backs of his eyelids flickered with recaps of everything that had happened, as if his own conscience wanted to torture him.  Dr. Nishigori murmured something he didn’t hear to Mila and Yuri opened his eyes to see her hand the man something.  

“Just going to take some external swabs,” Dr. Nishigori stated.  A few seconds later Yuri felt something drag along the soft flesh of his cock, then a few seconds later, another.  This continued until Yuri was sure they’d swabbed every ounce of _anything_ off of him before Dr. Nishigori announced that the external exam was complete.

“There doesn’t appear to be any external damage to your genitals, which is good news,” the man explained, “but we will send the swabs just to be sure there aren’t any fluids from Mr. Leroy present on your body.  Do you have any questions so far?  If not, I will continue with the internal examination.”

Yuri’s heart lurched.  “How long will it take?” he asked.  “Will it hurt?”  His eyes darted over to Mila and she smiled at him, the gesture full of compassion and understanding.  

“It normally does not hurt,” Dr. Nishigori said, “but I am unsure how much trauma your body has been through.  If there are fissures present you may feel some mild discomfort.”

“Fissures?” Yuri asked in a small voice.  

“Tears in the lining of the anus.”

“Oh, okay.”  Yuri fidgeted in the chair.  He could feel his legs trembling slightly when Dr. Nishigori stood and peeled off his gloves, replacing them with a new pair.

“You can go ahead and take your legs out of the stirrups,” Dr. Nishigori instructed Yuri.  “What I need you to do now is stand up, turn around, and bend over the chair.”  

With some trepidation and a whole lot of uncertainty, Yuri lifted his legs out of the stirrups and awkwardly brought them down until he felt his feet touch the floor, then pushed himself up into a standing position.  The gown fell to his knees and he felt thankfulness wash through him for the momentary privacy it afforded him.  “Do I have to do this part?” he asked, and his voice was so slight he was surprised it belonged to him.  Dr. Nishigori hesitated.

“You are certainly under no obligation to continue if you don’t want to, as I stated earlier, Mr. Plisetsky,” he said slowly.  “I would, however, encourage you to do it.  The samples and information we collect during these examinations are very important.  They are what help us get you the justice you deserve.  Don’t you want that?”

“I just don’t understand why you need samples,” Yuri replied, ignoring the question.   Words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.  “We all know who did it.  Now he’s probably gone, and he’ll never come back, and I’ll be left here wondering what I did to deserve this.”  As he spoke, his eyes filled with tears, and his legs began to feel weak.  “And my friends had to see me like that.  They’ll never look at me the same way.  Nobody will look at me the same way.  I’m just that poor kid on the news that got raped and couldn’t defend himself.”  Hot droplets began to spill down Yuri’s cheeks and he sank to the floor, shivering.  Mila rushed forward and knelt down beside him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to do this,” she reassured him.  Yuri felt a hand rest on his back and another on his arm but he ignored them.  Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed.  Each shudder that wracked his body caused everything to ache, but he let the pain ground him.  He knew that if he didn’t, his mind would drift away.  

He wasn’t sure how long he cried, but once he felt the turmoil in his head start to fade and the tears slow down, he wiped his face and looked up.

“Just please don’t make me do this,” he whispered.  His eyes rose to meet those of Dr. Nishigori.  He looked defeated, but Yuri ignored him.  It wasn’t his choice.  It wasn’t his battle.  

“Very well, Mr. Plisetsky,” the man conceded, but Yuri saw the disappointment on his face and heard the judgement in his voice.  “Mila, if you wouldn’t mind taking Mr. Plisetsky back to his room, I will type some things up and work on discharging him.”

Mila helped Yuri to his feet and insisted that he allow her to wheel him back to his room in the wheelchair.  As they exited the exam room, Yuri imagined he felt the calculating stares of nurses and doctors silently judging his decision.  He ignored them.  

“Alright, here we are,” Mila announced as they arrived at Yuri’s room.  “I’ll see if I can arrange for the cafeteria to let me get you some food, okay?”

Yuri stood from the wheelchair and turned to face the nurse as she folded the chair and stored it in the corner.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.  “For all your help.”

Mila flashed him a bright smile and waved a hand at him.  “Don’t thank me, Yuri, it’s my job,” she answered.  “You’ve been my favorite patient this entire week.”

Yuri blushed.  “I’m glad,” he said lamely, then turned back around and crawled onto the bed.  “And I _am_ really hungry.”

Mila laughed.  “I’ll find you something,” she assured him.  “Get some rest.  You probably won’t be here for much longer.”  She dimmed the lights and stepped out of the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind her.

Yuri reclined onto the lumpy pillows behind him, not bothering with the covers.  His body felt more sore than it had, and he figured it would only get worse for the next couple of days.  With a sigh, he closed his eyes.  As he slipped into the dreamlike state between sleeping and wakefulness, he relived everything over and over again, unable to wake himself up.  When the nightmares finally receded into lighter images, all he saw was deep brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin.


End file.
